


[R18]abo副作用奶云车

by GGADverygood



Category: FF7
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGADverygood/pseuds/GGADverygood
Summary: abo预警 未成年勿点
Relationships: 已领证
Kudos: 14





	[R18]abo副作用奶云车

奶云赛高！

厨房里的炉灶上只有煮的“咕嘟咕嘟”响的浓汤，旁边没人在看火，萨菲罗斯抬手关掉火源，继续往客厅里走。

萨菲罗斯在客厅里没找到人，他便往有衣橱的房间里去，因为克劳德孕期时很喜欢窝在里面睡觉。

一路上有股甜甜的奶香，萨菲罗斯走到衣橱前，把门缓缓推开，里面的人正坐在隔层上抱着他的衣服在磨蹭。

克劳德缩在一角，贴身的短裤早已褪到脚弯，轻薄的背心上衣肩带滑到手臂上，露出布满吻痕的胸口，围裙堪堪的挂在腰上。

灰色的西服外套上染了不少白色的痕迹，被布料摩擦的红肿充血的乳首还在往外冒乳汁，克劳德蜷起的双腿间沾满黏腻的液体。

焦躁不安的克劳德，感觉到身体一轻，手里的衣服被扯开，自己已经到了对方怀里，后颈忽然一阵刺痛，进入体内那股熟悉的信息素让他安静了不少。

但克劳德还没安静几分钟，又搂着萨菲罗斯亲吻起来，急切地扯开对方深色的领带。

因为吃了避孕药的副作用，让克劳德的发情期变得紊乱，即使昨晚刚被标记完，第二天还是会发情。

萨菲罗斯坐到房内的沙发上，克劳德便顺势骑到自己腿上面，伸手摸进他的腿间，里面的嫩肉便会立刻吸附上来，咬紧这入侵的异物。

受不了克劳德毫无章法地啃咬，萨菲罗斯皱着眉将他从身上扯开一点，可下一秒又被贴上来。

“呜、快进来”克劳德趴在萨菲罗斯胸口，低声哀求着，涨奶的疼痒令他不住地在对方的外套上蹭起来。

“那要怎么做？”无视掉他湿红的眼角，和那副惹人疼爱的表情，萨菲罗斯故意不做下一步动作，只给他一个微笑。

克劳德低下头，生涩的解开对方的西裤，把那挺起的巨物握在手里撸动了几下，就扒着萨菲罗斯的肩膀抬起下身，试图坐下去。

但臀间的湿液太滑了，硕大的龟头每次都从小穴旁边滑过，就是进不去，克劳德急的眼泪汪汪的，用求助的眼神望着萨菲罗斯。

可对方一副不为所动的样子，克劳德只能一只手握着性器，缓缓沉下腰。

“吃的这么深，又想怀孕了么？”萨菲罗斯动手捏了一下他柔软的臀肉，还往那紧致湿热的甬道里顶了顶。

被欲望驱使的克劳德听不进他说的话，只是本能的动着腰，将那粗大的硬物反复吞进体内。

情欲间，克劳德几乎失控般地亲吻着萨菲罗斯，从纤长的睫毛再到英挺的鼻梁，吸入的空气里全是对方信息素的味道，更让克劳德沉迷的无法自拔。

姿势的原因，萨菲罗斯已经顶到生殖腔了，本应该禁闭的腔口，流出了一大股黏液后，又紧紧吸附着他的龟头，邀请的意思再明显不过。

无法适应克劳德逐渐变慢的频率，萨菲罗斯便伸手捏着他的腰，激烈地撞进那处软肉。

“停、下啊...”

“呜、里面，太热了...”

克劳德感觉自己的生殖腔被顶的半开了，那种酥麻的疼痛感令他身体发软，性器的温度更是烫的他不住地抽泣。

萨菲罗斯把人抱到浴室，放了一浴缸的冷水，只丢掉染脏的西装外套，便直接抱着克劳德一起下水。

打湿的深紫色衬衫紧贴在萨菲罗斯身上，勾勒出那诱人的肌肉线条，克劳德像着魔一样把头埋了进去。

对方抽插时带入的冷水，那种触电般的快感，令克劳德有些眩晕。

炽热粗大的器物正狠狠地撞进他的生殖腔，在他的深处成结，精水把那小小的生殖腔填得满满的，浑身都在颤抖的克劳德只感觉眼前一黑，昏了过去。


End file.
